


You Threw the Sparks (that set my heart on fire)

by loochskywalker



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Size Kink, M/M, Unsafe Sex, light mentions of voyuerism, that one picture of brandon carlo and david backes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/pseuds/loochskywalker
Summary: “It’s cool, for real,” Charlie said. “You kinda wanna bone David Backes, I can work with that.”Brandon looked alarmed.“Not like, in real life dude. He has a wife and kids.”





	You Threw the Sparks (that set my heart on fire)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally only because of that picture. you know. 
> 
> it's been a long time since i wrote porn too so go easy on me lol

China’s cool. Charlie isn’t so stoked for the 16 hour plane ride, but even that isn’t too bad. The plane itself is spacious and he can spend all the time he wants either sleeping or annoying his fellow teammates. The jetlag is probably the worst part but the team keeps them all so busy it’s hard to find the time to actually be tired. 

It’s just the preseason, the Stanley Cup isn’t on the line yet. He can afford to be jet lagged, afford to shake off some of the rust. He’s not the only one either, Brandon Carlo makes a baby deer look graceful when he steps out on the ice for their first practice in China. It makes Charlie feel a lot better and regrettably, unbearably fond.

really that’s kind of the best part about all of this. Even though he’s a world away from home, Brandon’s still right there. When Charlie found out that both of them were going to China, he had felt his shoulders sag in relief. Thank god. Because now, being here under the beautiful sun, walking around the streets and looking up at the huge buildings, it feels more like a vacation with his boyfriend than a work trip. 

Honestly Charlie is lucky he’s not a touchy feely guy, with the way social media is nowadays if his hands had lingered on Brandon too long they would have been found out in seconds. But even with how warm and soft Brandon is, Charlie’s always been more of a watcher anyway. 

Brandon though, he loves touch, will lean into it like a cat every second he can manage. He’s just so quiet, he doesn’t know how to ask for it. It doesn’t help that after a tough game last season Brandon had slumped against Charlie, using the shorter d-man to support his weight, when Marchy called out something about rookies in love. Brandon had pulled away almost immediately, flushing bright red and mumbled something about ‘not a rookie anymore.’ So now he’s embarrassed of his neediness and even though the team knows about them by now and Charlie has told him time and time again that  _ it’s okay _ and that he  _ doesn’t mind, really _ , Brandon is still hesitant to touch first.

That is of course, unless they’re alone. 

Because when no one’s watching, Brandon will crawl on the bed, hold Charlie close, rest his head on Charlie’s chest, press kisses all over his face. He just loves to touch and be touched, he loves to be showered in attention. So Charlie will mirror Brandon, kiss him back, rub down his arms, and tell him over and over how beautiful he is as he presses his mouth along Brandon’s cheekbones. 

Charlie has his fun too, of course, palming at Brandon’s dick until he flushes a deep red, saying absolutely filthy shit about  _ legs for days _ , sending Brandon dick pics at the most inopportune times. Even when they’re sitting right next to each other. He keeps backups just so that he can watch Brandon’s face when he opens up his phone during a team dinner and almost drops it in shock. It gets him every time, even though he should know better by now

So yeah, Charlie isn’t really touchy feely but Brandon is and that’s okay. He really is okay with it. He doesn’t have anything against touching, it’s just not in his nature to seek it out the way Brandon does. So there’s no way all of that and the picture are completely unrelated.

Brandon’s humiliated.

“It’s not that bad,” Charlie said, lying through his teeth. “I mean the cockpit was tight and you’re both big guys…”

“Please don’t say that word,” Brandon groaned from where he had his head buried in a pillow. Charlie was tasked with getting him down to breakfast that morning, and he was mostly optimistic about his ability to be successful.

“What?” Charlie asked, “Cockpit?”

Brandon groaned again.

“It’s only weird if you make it weird,” maybe going a different route would be better, “I’m sure Backes doesn’t give a fuck. I mean, he was the one feeling you up. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It wasn’t like you had a boner the whole time or…”

“Charlie,” Brandon turned his head so he was looking at Charlie instead of trying to suffocate himself against the pillow, “you’re not helping.” 

That was probably putting it politely.

“My point is,” Charlie said “It’s only gay if you’re worried about it being gay.”

Brandon frowned.

“Like, if Backes was a gay dude groping your dick it’d be a gay dude groping your dick. But it was just two teammates, posing for a picture, and hands had to be places and your lap just happens to take up 70% of any room you’re in. That’s not inherently gay just because he  _ could _ have been giving you a handjob. Actually now that I think about it, it’s pretty fucking straight if he was that close to your dick and not doing anything.”

Brandon was still frowning.

“Monte, if we miss team breakfast we’ll get traded to Dallas come  _ on _ .”

That got him moving.

 

*****

 

The rest of the boys get a huge kick out of the picture, and Brandon looks like he’s about to drown himself in his orange juice by the time breakfast is over. It doesn’t help that David Backes is very literally doing nothing to get the chirping to stop. He’s a seasoned vet at this, chirping just doesn’t get to Backs anymore, he just plays along. 

Charlie can’t really blame his teammates, it’s always a lot more fun to tease the one stuttering and blushing than the one who just smirks and shrugs it off. When Tuukka makes a comment about them getting closer -- accented of course by a few eyebrow wiggles -- Backs just slaps Brandon on the back and throws a “you jealous?” back in Tuukka’s direction. It throws everyone off, but then Brandon ruins it by almost choking on his eggs and the rest of the team pounce on their prey. 

He almost feels bad for Brandon. Almost.

 

******

 

The picture itself is pretty hilarious, but not exactly incriminating. No one would look at the picture and go “Wow, Brandon Carlo is actually gay because David Backes put a hand in his lap.” It errs more on the side of making homophobic straight dudes uncomfortable than actually outing  _ anyone _ . But it doesn’t change the fact that David Backes’ fist is quite literally right over where Brandon’s dick would have been if his sweatpants hadn’t been in the way. And really what Charlie had said before was true. It was a small cockpit, and they’re both way over 6 feet tall. Backes could have put his hand somewhere else, but no one could really blame him for putting it where he did. Not even previously mentioned homophobic straight dudes, not really. 

So Charlie doesn’t know why he’s so fascinated by it. 

When Brandon’s showering that night he has it up on his phone, just studying it. The guys eventually gave it a rest before Brandon started to cry about it and Charlie kind of found that he was a little let down. Not because he wanted Brandon to cry, but because he was enjoying talking about the image. Probably not for the same reasons as his teammates.

There’s just something about it. The way Brandon still towers over Backs, and yet is still somehow dwarfed by him. It’s probably the way Backes’ hand isn’t just resting meekly on Brandon’s lap, but draped over him almost in ownership. How his thighs are parted in a way that forces Brandon’s legs closer together, his other hand down by Brandon’s knee. 

Charlie doesn’t care so much about taunting Brandon over it. Mostly he just wants to know how Backes is able to look so in control, even when nothing’s happening. 

A few other things catch Charlie’s eyes as well. Like how one of Brandon’s hands is balled up into an awkward fist, and the other one is placed on Backes’ hip. Backes may have had to find room and, but Brandon did not accidentally touch Backes’ hip. 

When the bathroom door opened Charlie didn’t close out of the image, but he did look up from his bed to admire the way Brandon looked in the doorway. He barely met Charlie’s eyes and just ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards their suitcases, towel tied around his waist.

Charlie didn’t hold back the low whistle he desperately wanted to make.

Brandon just scoffed at him.

Charlie smiled, fond and genuine where Brandon couldn’t see, before going back to look at the image. He didn’t know what it was. But something clicked. Brandon, who took Charlie wolf whistling at him in stride but couldn’t even meet his eyes, wasn’t embarrassed about getting a psuedo hand job from a teammate in a plane… he was embarrassed because he  _ liked  _ it.

“Oh, holy shit.” Charlie said out loud, surprising both of them.

“What?” Brandon asked and turned around just as the towel dropped. He looked alarmed and started glaring almost immediately as Charlie’s eyes landed on his dick. Like Charlie had planned to make Brandon turn around  _ just _ so he could gawk at him? No way, he was way too smooth for that. 

“Nothing,” Charlie smirked. “Just thinking about today.”

“Uh huh,” Brandon said and picked the towel back up, like they had any modesty left between them. 

Charlie rolled his eyes at his dumb, stupidly pure and innocent boyfriend who had cried around Charlie’s dick on multiple occasions. “Yeah,” Charlie said, getting back to the point. “You know, how you reacted to everyone teasing you about the picture. Backes just shrugged it off but you couldn’t let it go…”

“It’s embarrassing, Charlie,” Brandon said. “Everyone on instagram is all ‘oh getting a little cozy there backes’ or ‘wow team bonding taken to a next level,’” he said it in what Charlie assumed was his impression of what someone on instagram sounded like. “That’s embarrassing and you know how I get about… ” Brandon gestured towards himself. 

“Yeah but it doesn’t mean anything, besides,” Charlie turned his phone around so Brandon could clearly see the image on it, “there’s something more interesting here than his hands.”

Brandon glared at him, which looked honestly kind of hilarious with the way he was holding his towel to cover his dick. Like he had any ground to stand on here. “Yeah, what’s that?” “Oh, thanks for asking!” Charlie said happily, before leaning forward so he could zoom in on the picture without turning the phone away. It was perfectly framed then to show Brandon his own hand, placed on Backes’ hip. “As you can see here,” Charlie started, “ _ someone _ has decided to place a loving hand on another man’s hip.”

“Oh shut up,” but Brandon was flushing again, and Charlie was pretty sure he was on the right track.

“So I got to thinking,” Charlie said, “why would you be so tense about all of this? Sure at first it could be able the fact that literally thousands of people have seen a picture of you being lightly groped by David Backes. But I think it’s more than that.”

“It’s really not.”

“Uh huh, it definitely is,” Charlie said, “it’s not just that people  _ saw _ Backes getting close and comfortable with your crotch. It was that you  _ wanted _ him too.”

Brandon’s expression told Charlie all he needed to know. Most notably, that he was completely correct in his assumption. Charlie couldn’t really explain it really. It was definitely furious at first, but it quickly changed to embarrassed, made a quick stop at horrified, before it finally settled on a cute little pout. 

“Charlie,” Brandon whined.

Charlie put up his hands, “no dude it’s totally cool with me. You kinda wanna bone Backes, we all have our like… older man crushes.”

That made Brandon giggle and Charlie smiled back. He didn’t actually want Brandon to feel ashamed by this. Charlie also wanted to hear a lot more about it. 

“It’s not,” Brandon sighed. “He’s just… he’s so nice to me Charlie. And he gives me all of this attention. You know how I am about that. Like even though he’s making fun of me 90% of the time it’s still like no one else is there when he does it, you know? And it’s always fond. He never means any harm by it. It’s just you know… a little thing, barely a thing at all.”

Charlie nodded in understanding. He knew where Brandon was coming from. Charlie wasn't the most shallow guy in the world, but he was a visual one. Looks did play a big part in whether or not he was attracted to someone, to start at least. But Brandon was a toucher, and a feeler, so for him when it came to crushes, it just made sense that David Backes was at the top of that list. Brandon wasn't lying. Backes could be kind of intense on a good day, and on more than one occasion Charlie honestly felt kind of uncomfortable in the way Backes would just stare him down like he was very literally the only person in the room. But of course, Brandon ate that shit up.

“It’s cool, for real,” Charlie said. “You kinda wanna bone David Backes, I can work with that.”

Brandon looked alarmed.

“Not like, in real life dude. He has a wife and kids.”

Brandon relaxed.

“Now come on over here so I can suck your dick,” Charlie said, moving to the end of the bed. Brandon flushed all over again, but for a different reason this time,. 

“And,” Charlie added as Brandon dropped his towel and started walking over. “I won’t get mad if you moan Backes’ name instead of mine.” 

He probably deserves it when Brandon tugs on his hair too hard a few minutes later.

 

******

 

The team mostly drops the picture thing in the following days, and so does Charlie. He really wasn’t lying when he said he was cool with it. He’s far from the possessive type, and it wasn’t like Backes was actually trying to give Charlie’s boyfriend handjobs in assorted vehicles. 

But then The Great Wall happens. Well. The Great Wall itself doesn’t happen, they happen to it. 

First, it’s the comment that Backes makes about Brandon’s legs after Brandon gives a few of them a boost so they can climb up onto one of the ledges. It’s kind of off handed, about how Brandon’s legs apparently have more than one use but after the conversation he just had with Brandon, Charlie isn’t about to just shake that one off. 

Second, it’s the bet Pasta and Brad make. Not the bet itself, that one was stupid. But Charlie’s so focused staring, amused, at Brad giving Pasta a piggyback ride as they walk down the wall he doesn’t really even notice where Brandon is. But as usual, his eyes seek him out eventually and when they fall on him, Charlie can’t help but squint suspiciously. His shorts are definitely pulled up higher than the were before. Charlie knows because he spent a good hour on the bus ride over just gawking at Brandon’s admittedly unbelievable legs, and there wasn’t that much of them on display just a few hours ago.

Third, and this is really the kicker, everytime Charlie looks up Brandon is all but plastered to Backes’ side. No one’s bugging them anymore and now that Marchy will have a whole photo album on twitter dedicated to him being Pasta’s pack mule, they probably won’t for the rest of his trip. This would make Backes safe again for Brandon. Charlie’s noticing now and Brandon really does seem to gravitate towards him.

The whole thing should make Charlie jealous, but in reality he’s just left awkwardly adjusting himself as they head back to the bus.

 

*****

 

Back at the hotel, Brandon face plants on the bed the moment they enter. His legs are hanging off the end by a good foot, and Brandon makes no move to shimmy up the bed. Charlie took that as his cue to get to work, walking up to his over-dramatic boyfriend and taking his shoes and socks off for him.

“Thanks,” Brandon mumbles. “I’m exhausted.”

“Drama queen,” Charlie said fondly and can’t stop himself from running his hand up Brandon’s calf lightly.

“Mm, yeah,” Brandon hummed. “Queens need to be spoiled.”

Charlie laughed, “Yeah, okay.” He agrees easily. He runs his hands up Brandon’s legs, before wrapping them around his thighs, just below the end of his shorts. Slowly he began to rub slow circles with his thumbs along the sensitive skin on the inside of Brandon’s thighs, just under his shorts. 

Brandon sighs peacefully at that and spread his legs just a little bit further apart, giving Charlie more space to work. Greedily, Charlie takes it, pushing his hands up further and running his fingers down the soft skin still covered by his shorts. 

“Take em off,” Brandon demands from above him.

“Wow, no need to get bossy,” Charlie says but he does as he was told. 

Together they got Brandon’s clothes off, but when Brandon reached for Charlie, he shakes his head and pushes Brandon’s hands away.

“Not yet,” he says, but Brandon only responds with a pout. Really, this man was about to get the rub down of his life and he was  _ pouting _ . Jesus. 

Charlie made Brandon roll back over so he could straddle Brandon’s hips and take stock of his body. Most of Brandon’s length was in his legs, but he had some in his torso too. Of course he did. He was 6 foot 5, everything about Brandon was long. And maybe Charlie wasn’t a touchy feely guy but Brandon had  _ so much _ to touch, it was hard not to just give in.

He’s not a professional massage therapist by any means, but Charlie has strong hands and knows where hockey players carry most of their tension. It doesn’t take long for Brandon to melt against the bed, his skin rubbed warm and his groans languid. 

Fuck. Charlie wants to fuck him. 

“You gonna?” Brandon asks when Charlie pulls his hands back.

“Uh, yeah.” Charlie says like it’s obvious.

Brandon makes a sound like he’s so disappointed in Charlie’s readiness, which,  _ come on _ , his readiness was about to get them both laid. 

The only real problem with there being so much of Brandon was Charlie had no idea where to start. Logistically, there were too many options. He could kiss at Brandon’s neck and grind against his exposed ass for sure. He could also spread Brandon apart and get his mouth down there, eat him out until he was crying. There was always the option of just lubing up and sticking a finger in there right away too. But Charlie was struck by inspiration, so suddenly he felt off kilter.

He couldn’t stop himself.

Charlie stripped out of his own clothes and it just spoke to how lazy Brandon had become when he didn’t turn around to watch. But Brandon wasn’t the watcher. Charlie was.

Charlie leaned down over him and reached towards their bedside table, grabbing the lube that was sitting right on top of it. He opened the bottle and poured quite an unnecessary amount over Brandon’s ass, before throwing the bottle to the side.

“I love this part,” he whispered into Brandon’s ear as he traced his finger through the mess of lube, making sure to catch on his hole but not push in. “I can still feel how good you are, but nothing’s stopping me from watching you. Nothing’s distracting me.”

Brandon makes an embarrassing “ungh,” noise, and not much else.

“You should see yourself,” Charlie says “We know you love the way you look with another man all over you.”

The noise Brandon made was questioning, doubtful, but not the noise he made when he wanted Charlie to stop. So Charlie just hushes him gently and uses his free hand to rub at Brandon’s shoulders.

“Is that what you want?” Charlie asks, pushing his luck/ “Yeah, what if it wasn’t me doing this, huh? Getting so close to you,” he pressed his finger against Brandon’s hole, so close to pushing in but not quite. “Getting in you. You want that, huh? You want Backes here?”

Brandon groaned. That was definitely a good sound.

Charlie grinned into his shoulder and pressed his finger in finally. Brandon was so relaxed it went in smooth, his body clenching around Charlie’s finger as he pushed all the way inside, greedy as ever for touch. 

“Oh I’d still be here, of course,” Charlie says. “Watching him crowd over you, pushing into you,” he was panting a little now too, trying desperately not to lose the thread of what was going on, keep the pace of his finger steady. “Yeah, you want that,” Charlie told him. “Want to feel his huge hands all over you, his long fingers in you. God, I bet he his dick gets so big when it’s hard, I bet it’d feel like it was in your throat as he fucked you. Took you from behind.”

Brandon was squirming around now, trying to get closer, only to find that Charlie had already invaded every inch of his personal space. 

For as much as he loves touch, Brandon isn’t a huge fan of fingering and Charlie is as hard as he’s ever been in his entire life. This was supposed to be Brandon’s fantasy, but now Charlie can’t get it out of his mind. The rugged, all consuming manliness that was David Backes, over Brandon’s long and  _ pretty _ body, fucking, taking… Charlie was going to blow.

When he pushed in Brandon was still tight but opened up so good for Charlie anyway, he couldn’t stop the groan that bubbled up his throat.

“Yeah,” Brandon said back, grabbing at Charlie’s arms where they were supporting him. “Come on.”

Charlie leans down and bites at Brandon’s shoulder as he fucks in, grinding against Brandon and letting him feel all of it, the stretch, the depth. 

“You think he’d do it like this?” Charlie asks, starting a pretty selfish rhythm almost immediately. “Think he’d lay you out and just take and take from you? God, he’d own you Monte, doesn’t matter how big you are, huh?” He let his lips trail across the shell of Brandon’s ear, making him shudder. “You were made to take it.”

“Yes, Charlie, yes.” Brandon called out. 

What’s he agreeing to? Charlie doesn’t even remember. He pushes himself up and spreads Brandon for him, watching the way he takes Charlie into his body. Over and over again. The tight press of his hole and the mess of lube still everywhere made Charlie’s eyes roll into the back of his head. All the while Brandon was panting into the pillow, moaning for Charlie not to stop.

The mesmerizing push and stretch could only keep his attention for so long before Charlie was back to draping himself across Brandon’s body, kissing along the top of his shoulder again. Watching had been nice but he wanted to be close,  _ needed _ to be close. 

He surges forward just as he felt heat curl in his gut, a whip about to crack. It was hard with how tall Brandon was, but he found his mouth, capturing him in an all-consuming kiss as he groaned, pressed tight to Brandon and coming in him explosively.

“Oh, fuck,” Brandon mumbled weakly against Charlie’s lips, breathing hard, body still burning up.

Charlie spread his legs a little, allowing Brandon to arch his back up just enough for Charlie to tuck a hand under him and grab his dick. He felt his own dick twitch, still buried in Brandon at the feel of him. Long, warm, impossibly hard. God, Brandon was the hottest man. Maybe ever. 

“Yeah, yeah here you go,” Charlie gasped,. “Come on babe,” he jerked Brandon off hard and fast, no bullshit, no teasing. Brandon probably deserved three more hand jobs, followed by a bath and then a blowjob, so Charlie wasn’t going to waste time here.

Brandon came soon after, and Charlie grunted just a little, at the feel of his spent dick being squeezed by Brandon’s body. “Oh shit,” he grunted and bit at Brandon’s back, feeling him shudder through his own orgasm. 

But Charlie was a good boyfriend and he waited Brandon out before leaning back and pulling out.

God, Brandon was a mess now. 

Charlie had to resist the urge to high five himself. 

“Stop looking at me,” Brandon whined in his grumbling voice, fucked out and loose.

“No thanks,” Charlie said with a cocky smirk, his cum was leaking out of Brandon’s ass and he had a nice bite mark blooming along the back of his shoulder. Charlie wasn’t about to look away for anything.

Brandon doesn’t fight him on it any longer, just lays there and breathes. Charlie’s this close to putting his finger back in when Brandon does finally decide to speak up then. “He probably wouldn’t, you know.”

“What?” Who’s Brandon even talking about?

“Backes,” Brandon said. “He met his wife in kindergarten. They’re highschool sweethearts. I bet he’s all boring and gentle in bed.”

Oh right. Backes. 

Charlie chuckled. “You thought about this?”

“Yeah, you were just whispering it into my ear,” Brandon said. “I’m just saying. He wouldn’t be nearly as fun as you.”

Charlie smiled, feeling it up to his eyes. He allowed himself to fall onto the bed, right beside Brandon so he could show off this smile. And also to kiss him, all gentle and full. 

“Yeah, love you too,” Charlie muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> if you comment on this and leave kudos i will love you forever.


End file.
